Alodian Senate election, 2016
2 | percentage1 = |party2= Alodian Socialist Party | leader2= Jane Lynch (Host) | image2= | leader_since2= 2015 | leaders_seat2= Mikaela | last_election2= 10 | seats_before2= 10 | seats2= 14 | seat_change2= 4 | percentage2= |party3= United Nationalist Alliance | leader3= Priyanka Chopra | image3= | leader_since3= 2015 | leaders_seat3= Mikaela | last_election3 = 16 | seats_before3 = 16 | seats3 = 12 | seat_change3= 4 | percentage3 = |party4= National Unity Party (2013) |leader4= Ming-Na Wen |image4= |leader_since4= 2015 | leaders_seat4= Molly | last_election4 = not running | seats_before4= 0 | seats4 = 10 | seat_change4= 7 | seats_needed4= | percentage4 = |party5=And I Love You So (Political party) |leader5= Raza Jaffrey |image5= |leader_since5= 28 December 2015 | leaders_seat5= Hannah (lost seat) | last_election5= 3 | seats_before5= 3 | seats5 = 10 | seat_change5= 7 | running_mate5 = | percentage5 = |party6= Nacionalista Party |leader6= Carly Rae Jepsen |image6= |alliance6= |leader_since6= 2015 | leaders_seat6= Molly | last_election6= not running | seats_before6 = 0 | seats6 = 8 | seat_change6= 8 | seats_needed6= | percentage6 = |party7= Nationalist People's Coalition |leader7= Kunal Nayyar |image7= |leader_since7= 2015 | leaders_seat7= Hannah (lost seat) | last_election7 = 1 | seats_before7 = 1 | seats7 = 3 | seat_change7 = 2 | percentage7 = | party8= Partido Demokratiko Pilipino-Lakas ng Bayan | leader8= Meghan Trainor | image8= | leader_since8= 1 December 2015 | leaders_seat8= Molly Angela | alliance8= | last_election8= not running | seats_before8=0 | seats8= 2 | seat_change8= 2 | seats_needed8= | percentage8 = | map_image = 11th Alodian Senate.svg | map_size = 300px | map_alt = | map = | map_caption = Current Seats in the Senate |title = Senate Leader |before_election = Raine Cameron |before_party =Liberal Party (Alodia) |after_election = |after_party = |posttitle = |}} Apportionment * 4 senators (44 senators):Alexandria, Brittani, Dalya, Dominique, Hannah, Jaclyn, Kasia, Mikaela, Molly, Monique and Sara * 3 senators (3 senators): Judah Mondragon * 2 senators (12 senators):Behati, Franco-Hidalgo, Juliana White, Ravalli and Territorial Alodia * 1 senators (15 senators):Alexander, Angela, Bradon, Dom, Helen, Jeremy, Justin, Kahindo, Karen, Kate, Ken, Miranda, Sandro, Sue, Timothy. * Sectoral Senators (8 senators) as 1 senator Requirements * Who Attend in the August Parliamentary elections and Tuesday Voters Movement is Not Allowed. * Who Attend in the April Parliamentary elections is Allowed. * Who Defeated in the Last August elections is Allowed. * Age limit will be 15 (before 4 January 2001). * And I Love You So Members with 5th Picture Attempt is Allowed. * The Senate is filled with Former MPs, Incumbent MLAs, Members of the Termination Team and Local Officials. Newspaper endorsements Opinion Polls Candidates Predicted Senators * Melissa Benoist, Liberal Party candidate in the Senate. * Mayim Bialik, Liberal Party candidate in the Senate. * Jack Black, Socialist candidate in the Senate. * Betsy Brandt, UNA candidate in the Senate. * Priyanka Chopra, UNA candidate in the Senate. * Chris D'Elia, UNA candidate in the Senate. * Adam Devine, Liberal Party candidate in the Senate. * Vin Diesel, Liberal Party candidate in the Senate. * Natalie Dormer, Socialist candidate in the Senate. * Mike Epps * Connor Franta,Illegible due to Incumbent MP in Helen. * Meagan Good, NUP candidate in the Senate. * Clark Gregg, Liberal Party candidate in the Senate. * Colin Hanks, Socialist candidate in the Senate. * Marcia Gay Harden, PDP-Laban Candidate in the Senate. * Josh Holloway, NPC candidate in the Senate. * Julianne Hough, PDP-Laban Candidate in the Senate. * Vanessa Hudgens,Illegible, she is a member of Tuesday Voters Movement. * Kate Hudson, Liberal Party candidate in the Senate. * Cheyenne Jackson, Socialist candidate in the Senate. * Raza Jaffrey, AILYS Leader in the Senate. * Carly Rae Jepsen, Nacionalista Party candidate in the Senate. * Dakota Johnson, Liberal Party candidate in the Senate. * Taylor Kinney, Nacionalista Party candidate in the Senate. * Nia Long, NUP candidate in the Senate. * Lea Michele,Illegible due to Incumbent MP in Sara. * Christina Milian, Liberal Party candidate in the Senate. * Kunal Nayyar, NPC candidate in the Senate. * Melissa Rauch, NPC candidate in the Senate. * Gina Rodriguez,Illegible due to Suspended, she is a member of Tuesday Voters Movement. * Britney Spears, UNA candidate in the Senate. * Abigail Spencer, Liberal Party Leader in the Senate. * John Stamos, Liberal Party candidate in the Senate. * Meghan Trainor, PDP-Laban Leader in the Senate. * Amber Valletta, Liberal Party candidate in the Senate. * Ming-Na Wen, NUP candidate in the Senate. * Ed Westwick, Lakas-CMD candidate in the Senate. * Maddie Ziegler,Illegible due to Incumbent MP in Alexander. Results